baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:YAYNEW/Baldi (Creepypasta)
(DISCLAIMER: THIS IS CREEPYPASTA NOT REAL OK ENJOY) hey everyone, i'm YAYSUU. you might know me for my character page based on me, and today I want to share a story with you. so today I decided to play some baldi's basics, so I started playing, failing, as per usual, but the first fail showed something a bit different. it showed the normal object and all that, but there was text, at the bottom, red text that said "Hello Joseph" this was of course bizarre because the name my computer knows me by is actually 99the. so that happened, I continued playing, except now I saw blood where I died in the last game, died again, this time it said "I have a surprise" what????? so then I kept playing, died again to- you know what, let's just show you all my death messages "Keep dying to find out" "You're not getting far" 6/7 notebooks for this one: "You were close" "Don't anger me" "When are you going to stop?" there was more blood in the individual places I died, and I noticed a new thing. right next to that one art wall with that sketch. a crack in a wall. and there were some eyes popping out getting brighter with every death, eventually a hand started escaping the crack, and before you know it, I died again, and this time it said: "I'm coming" it cut back to the title screen as per usual, this time, the title said... "Baldi". I pressed start game, and now what I noticed was the mode icons were bordered up, there was only one mode... Death mode. "oh cool, i'm in a freaking creepypasta game now, better exit before it's too late" but of course.... nothing was working. there was no back button, the windows key wasn't working, powering it off wasn't working, and I had no choice. time for nightmares. I head in death mode, baldi isn't there, he's chasing after me at the start, and the yellow doors are unlocked. there was blood on his ruler, I found a very dark red locker, noticed I could open it, and it led me to see lots and lots of corpses. from my deaths. I manage to luckily get all 7 notebooks in a hard version of the game, baldi then said "congratuLATIOOOOOOO" I could hear the sound of baldi dying, then another voice spoke. could it be? could it be the thing that has mocked me since the start? I thought so, as it said "hello joseph, this is your surprise, I've been waiting for you, DIE" so I head to the first exit, second exit, third exit, nothing new, until I tried to head to the 4th exit, it was also blocked, I was doomed to be eaten alive by this thing... monster... whatever it was, I was dead. like actually dead. no oofs, I was dead. as it approached me, I could notice time slowing down, he caught me. the cropped 99 showed. it said "The game is over... Never come back." the 99 thing did the jumpscare, but louder. the game crashed. now everytime I tried to open up the game, i'd immediately be jumpscared by the beast. why me? what did I do to deserve this? i'll never know... the end Category:Blog posts